roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
ZIP 22
}} The ZIP 22 is an American Pistol. It is unlocked at rank 61, or it can be bought with credits. History The USFA ZiP .22 LR, more commonly referred to as the ZIP 22, was designed by ZiPFactory, a subsidiary to United States Fire Arms, most well known for their work on quality revolvers.http://www.thetruthaboutguns.com/2013/04/jeremy-s/gun-review-usfa-zip-22lr/ The ZIP 22 is chambered in the .22 Long Rifle cartridge and takes Ruger 10/22 magazines, most notably the 10 round rotary magazine and has the appearance of a rectangle with a barrel sticking out of it. Common complaints about the ZIP 22 often include it double feeding when firing and the general ergonomics of the weapon, often being referred to as "weird."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFepGqERdY0 The gun is also unsafe at all times since a user would need to put their hand in front of the barrel when reloading the weapon. In-Game General Information The ZIP 22 is to the secondaries what the M231 is to the primaries, except with much lower damage. It is a seven-shot kill (7SK) up close and a 9SK with its minimum damage, the highest amount of shots required to kill an enemy in-game. The ZIP 22 makes up for this low damage with minimal recoil. It also has the fastest reload time in the game. In addition, it has a headshot multiplier of 2.8x, one of the highest in game and allows it to achieve a 3SK at any range. In addition, the ammunition reserve is ridiculously high and is the sixth highest in the game. The reserves of the weapon are so deep as to nearly match even LMGs with how much ammunition the weapon has available. Running out of ammunition with the weapon should never be an issue. Other than these notes, the ZIP 22 otherwise acts like a normal pistol, featuring pistol handling characteristics, pistol muzzle velocity, and pistol reloading speeds. Usage and Tactics The ZIP 22 requires aiming for the head when going against enemies. Unless the user has pin-point accuracy, it is quite hard to kill a target with the ZIP 22 in one magazine with body shots alone. Even with headshots, the ZIP 22 still lacks the necessary strengths up close that guns like the M9 or G17 have to make it a functional sidearm; to deal raw high damage and have a higher magazine capacity. The ZIP 22 is often best used as an emergency weapon, good for dealing the final blows on enemies where one's primary weapon has failed. It is a good choice if one wants to have plentiful ammunition, especially on maps like Mirage, where scavenging ammunition can be difficult. The ZIP 22 relies heavily on the element of surprise. While it won't effectively take care of players in a fair firefight unless the user is incredibly skilled, the ZIP can lend itself well with surprise attacks. For anyone new to the ZIP, try to stay out of head on firefights as much as possible, and instead take the enemy by surprise. Flanking is highly recommended, as is attaching a standard Suppressor. Optics may need to be used to help make it easier to aim for the head, although it is not required. There is no need to use any recoil reducing barrel attachments since recoil is already minimal. Suppressors may come in handy so that the user does not attract attention to themselves while firing, essential for a weapon that can take a while to eliminate a target. Like the Henry 45-70, the Suppressor can be either extremely crippling or surprisingly useful as the normal suppressor maintains the ZIP's 3SK headshot at any range. The VCOG 6x Scope is available for those who need the higher zoom to aim for the head at longer ranges, and is surprisingly effective at medium-long ranges as well, assuming the user has enough skill to aim for the head. If one has taken a liking to the magnification level of the iron sights, but wants a clearer sight picture, the half- and full-ring sights are viable on the ZIP 22. Something to note is that its visual recoil is greater than its actual recoil, meaning that the actual shots don’t vary in landing spots as much as it would appear, making it easy to spam click as long as the target hasn’t moved, as the player’s shots will almost always land in the same spot, despite the gun's visual recoil indicating otherwise. Conclusion The ZIP 22 is a very difficult gun to use. However, more skilled players can effectively use the weapon, as its minimal recoil and 3SK with headshots at any range makes the ZIP 22 very deadly in experienced hands. However, as a functional sidearm or backup weapon for the average user, along with the lack of good handling and low damage barring headshots results in the ZIP 22 failing to deliver. Pros & Cons Pros: * 3SK to the head at any range, even with a suppressor, ignoring the R2 Suppressor. * Minimal recoil. * Fastest reload time out of all pistols. * Highest total ammunition count of all secondaries (190 total). * Equipping any suppressor does not reduce muzzle velocity. * Low damage drop-off. * High RoF * Already quiet base noise makes it suitable for stealth builds. * Has access to the unique attachment Pro Mag. Cons: * Small magazine capacity. * Extremely poor base damage, lowest damage values in-game. * Extremely fast range drop-off—ending at 60 studs. Trivia * The .22 LR caliber has in fact seen military service. ** The Office of Strategic Services (OSS) during WW2 used suppressed .22 LR pistols, mainly concealed as pencils or pens. ** Ruger MKII pistols with suppressors were used by the Navy SEALs in the 1990s. ** The Israelis have also used the Ruger 10/22 rifle for riot control. ** The ZiP 22 can also be used as an attachment itself in the real world, due to its compact size. It may be attached on the underside of a barrel, where a grip would usually be, although this is rare, since the ZiP 22 is an unreliable weapon. * The ZIP 22 may be compared to the Kolibri from Battlefield 1. Both play practically the same roles in their respective games: an incredibly weak pistol that can be used effectively by skilled players. * The ZIP 22 is the only weapon chambered in .22 LR in the game so far, as well as being the only bullpup secondary in the game. * The ZIP 22 has the second highest headshot multiplier in the game, behind sniper rifles. ** As such, it can out-damage both 9×19mm semi auto secondaries with headshots. * The VCOG 6x Scope on the ZIP 22 had the same reticle as the VCOG on the Hecate II and 1858 Carbine before the optics were updated. * Being a very small weapon in real life, the ZIP 22 has one of the smallest weapon models in-game. ** As .22 LR is technically a rifle round and not a pistol round, the ZIP 22's previous placement in the 'other' category would be somewhat accurate, as it is technically a carbine without a stock. * When the ZIP 22 was first in the test place, the Laser was attached to the magazine, meaning that it would be thrown away with the magazine. * During testing, it also had an incorrect 2x hyperburst mode, similar to the AN-94's. * Prior to the Halloween update, the ZIP 22 had the third fastest RoF in-game at 2000 RPM. * Before Update 4.2.0, the ZIP 22 was in the Other category in the Secondaries. It has been relocated in the Pistols category instead. * In the test place, the PM II sniper scope was briefly available for the ZIP 22 after most optics were added to pistols. * This pistol is also notorious for almost single-handedly causing its company to go bankrupt. ** Its primary reason was that the weapon simply operated poorly and would constantly malfunction. Alongside this were the questionable ergonomics. Update History References Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Pistols